


Gooey

by mccafejeffery



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gore, Josh is oblivious, pete needs a drink, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccafejeffery/pseuds/mccafejeffery
Summary: Tyler loves androids, he's never seen anything like Joshua.





	Gooey

The lights were dimmed as he paced his workshop, steaming cup of coffee in hand. Shop opened early, so he had stopped by the Starbucks just before Hayley’s shift ended. Hayley was the cheerful, bright headed android who always snuck Tyler is coffee for half off. 

Electricity buzzed through the workspace, the computer humming to life on the work bench. Tyler took a sip of coffee, sighing at the fact of Pete being late. Pete was his mentor of sorts (Pete would claim that he did not need a mentor but that was beside the point). Wires were scattered across the far work bench. The florescent open sign blinked, casting a neon glow over Tyler. A sigh pass through his plump lips. He sets his coffee on the workbench, flipping om another light with his free hand.

Creaking comes from the back, followed by a strained grunt. Tyler turned, natural light peeking through the door. A figure stood in front pulling something behind it.

“Pete? What the hell are you doing?” Tyler raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leans against the workbench.

Pete stepped in, holding the door open with his hip. He grunts, “Just help.” He was panting lowly, stepping again, the large object clattering against the tile. 

“What the hell is that?” The younger was closer, brows knitted in confusion. 

“A ‘droid was in the dumpster. Help. Now.” Pete’s eyes were dark.

Tyler sighs, he steps out into the chilly morning air. The object was most definitely an android. From Tyler’s knowledge, he quickly inferred that the droid was a newer model by the matte, synthetic skin. Skin of androids were unnaturally smooth compared to organic human skin. It was hard to the touch as it was a thick plate protecting the wiring inside. 

The two carried in the powered down android. Pete gripped the shoulders, lazily dropping them on the chair next to the workbench. His counterpart’s shoulders slumped in relief reaching for his coffee. In one quick motion, Pete lunged for the paper cup, putting it to his lips.

“That’s mine.” Was the deadpan response. 

Through a sip, Pete pointed a finger, “I dragged an android from the dumpster. Cut me some slack.” The plastic lid touched his lips again.

With a roll of the eyes, Tyler snatched back the cup, downed back the rest of the coffee, “I can ask Hayley to bring you some. You have to pay though.”

Pete’s eyes were now on the table, he picked up a chord and unwraps it, “God, she’s a lifesaver.”

The other hums in agreement, “She needs to come in anyway. Says her charging port in wonky.”

“I’ll write it down. I’m gonna grab some tools from the back. He looks hurt. Plug him in and heck his system.” His mentor turned and walked to the back.

Turing, Tyler grabbed the cord Pete left on the workbench. Walking to the back of the android he brushed away the hair covering his neck. The strands were soft and smooth to the touch. Too real. Neon yellow hit his eyes when he got a closer look at the android. Usually, android hair was thicker by strand, but his was thin. It could easily be torn off with a pull. Yellow coated his entire head. Dye. 

With nimble fingers, Tyler flipped open the small panel covering the charging port. He plugged in the android. The small light next to the port turned green.

A cry of pain came past the androids lips. Tyler jumped. Androids don’t have nerves, let alone censors on the back of their necks. He walked back around, honey eyes darting around in alarm. 

His was soft, flushed with pink. His painted lips parted. He was a handsome android, Tyler would admit. 

“You’re safe. I just plugged you in.” 

The android locked eyes with the human, “Y-you’re not Frank.” His voice was top smooth, too natural. 

“I’m Tyler. I’m an android mechanic.” 

“W-what’s that?” His voice wavered, eyes dilated. He was too human. 

“Do you have a virus or somethin’? Check your data intake speed for me.” Tyler turned his back from the android, grabbing a screwdriver from the messy table. 

His voice changed then, like a switch went off in his processor, “Data intake at normal speed; new data taken in every 0.002 seconds. No viruses detected.” This voice was slightly deeper, not child like the voice coming out of sleep mode. Only much older models had the computer like tone. With the quality of the skin plating, his human age would be like Tyler’s age, nineteen. 

Tyler faced the android again, dazed with confusion. The android swung his feet back and forth as he sat on the chair. He was clueless. Something was wrong. He was too naive, too unaware. 

“Tyler’s cute.” He whispered, playing with his thumbs, looking at the normal rose colored sensors on the pads of his fingers and hand. 

“Thanks. Can you uh take off your shirt? I need to check your inner processor…” It was a nice gesture, sure. It was great to not be looked down on by someone his age. He was too used to being called “a prodigy child’. Tyler uncomfortably shifted his weight, waiting for a response. 

“Okay, Tyler.” The robot grinned and grabbed the hem of his NASA shirt. 

Tyler’s brain was fogged over. How was this possible? He obviously hadn’t been around that many humans. Keeping androids from human contact was illegal. Pete would probably have to call Android Protection soon. Everything about the situation made Tyler’s bones go cold. 

“Ty, how’s he looking?” Pete stepped out from the back, an old rusted toolbox by his side.

“Dunno yet.” Tyler, flipped the screwdriver over in his hand. His nails picked off the chipping paint from the handle. 

The robot perked up, dropping his shirt, “Who’s that?”

“Pete. He’s my boss. He’s nice don’t worry.” The human assured. 

“Is he cute like you?” Blush grew over his pale cheeks, a toothy smile growing.

“He’s kinda old. And married.” Tyler chuckled. 

Pete’s chuckling bounced off the walls, “He’s something new. What’s his serial number?” He was now on the other side of the workbench, across from Tyler. 

The younger took another step to towards the blushing android, “Can I have your wrist, uh what’s your name?”

The android beamed, a twinkle in his eyes, “Joshua.” Joshua held out his wrist. Nothing was there. There should a raised inky tattoo going up his wrist.

“Doesn’t have one.”

Pete’s body went stiff, “I’m gonna go get a beer and come back… call if there’s anything illegal.” The toolbox was put on the table with a thud. With a tattooed hand he rubbed his face.

“‘Kay. But go get coffee. I’ll pay you back.” Tyler turned from Joshua. 

His counterpart was now at the door, grabbing his leather jacket. “Fine, I’ll be back.” With a creek and shut of the door, Pete was gone. 

With wide eyes, Joshua’s hands shook, “Am I broken? I don’t wanna be broken.” 

Quickly, the other shook his head, “No, no, no. Something just might be out of code. Don’t get worried, please, Josh.”

The twinkle returned, bright and glimmering, “I like that, Josh.”

Shifting again, the human spoke, “Yeah. Can you take your shirt off?”

Josh nodded, pulling up his worn NASA shirt up and over his head. The shirt floated to the ground, landing silently. 

“Uh, can I uh touch you?” Tyler’s eyes were on the scuffed tile, staring at the screwdriver in his hand. 

“Okay.”

Lifting his hand, he touched his stomach. Warmth hitting his hand. Flinching back, Tyler gasped.

“A-am I broken? I-I can’t be broken!” His body shook, eyes blinked. Real tears dropped onto his cheek. Tyler’s eyes grew wide. “I’m broken!” He cried. 

Tyler put his hands up in surrender, “No, no, no, Josh. Josh, you’re not broken. Trust me.”

Sniffling, he spoke again, “Okay, Tyler.” He reached out, touching hand. Josh brought the flesh up to his eyes, inspecting it. “You don’t have ink like Frank. Frank likes ink.” With his censors he traced the veins, the pads of the censors rubbing the tanned skin. 

“I have tattoos… they’re not on my hands though. Is Frank you Guardian?” 

“What’s that?”

“The human who looks after you. It would be illegal not to have one…”

“Oh.”

Tyler didn’t want to stare, but his body was toned, still most likely a newer model. Newer models were modeled after young adults, as most androids living in society were adults. 

“I still need to check your core processor.” Tyler placed his hand on Josh’s stomach again, expecting the warmth. Josh giggled, wiggling under the touch.

“It tickles.”

Tyler placed the screwdriver at the first screw, “Stay still. Close your eyes.” The body under his hand straightened. He glanced up, making sure those deep honey eyes were closed. In a minute, the panel was off and placed on the table next to them. Grabbing a pair of pliers, he turned back. 

A gag rose I his throat, heaving dry. An “oh god” passes through his lips. His heartbeat rocketed at the sight of gooey coated wires.

Pinky grey, human organs were wound up inside of Josh, pulsing with each breath. Multicolored wires poked out of every inch of his organic stomach. 

“I feel weird, Tyler.” Josh spoke softly, gently swaying back and forth.

Tyler couldn’t reply, his voice lodged in this throat. His eyes could not look away from the organs pumped full of life. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Tyler cried, dropping the pliers to the floor. The clatter below started the android, those honey voids coming back. “Josh, don’t look down, don’t look down!”

Oblivious, Josh looked at his body, giggling. “What’s the squishy stuffs, Tyler?” With a pointed finger, his hand neared the blood crusted organs. They moved with his body, sloshing around clear fluid. 

“Don’t touch that, Josh!”

The child like curiosity dropped, a frown so full of real fear dropped onto his face, “I’m broken, Tyler! I’m broken! Fix me!” 

Tyler shook his hands, trying to calm down Josh, “N-no. Calm down. I need to call Pete. Call Pete.” Disoriented, he turned in circles, trying to block out the pained cries of Josh. 

“Fix me, Tyler!” Josh repeated, more unintelligible each time. 

Blinded by shock, Tyler screamed, “I can’t Joshua! I can’t fix you!” Tyler broke into tears at the pained cries of the android.


End file.
